Midnight Wings
by All That Glitters- Is Sparkly
Summary: He was an experiment. He'd like it if you call him Fang. She was an experiment. She'd like it if you call her Max. In the explosion of The School, Fang is separated from The Flock and is told they are dead. When Max comes into his life again, will he get a grip on himself? Or will he be a lost cause?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The night was dark as wind and leaves flew outside of his car. He smirked at the black cat that hissed under a tree. He drove on, occasionally feeling the heat of his car. He was really actually thankful, he was in a cozy car. He drove over on the abandoned road. To put his interest in something he turned his radio on.

_You should roll with us, girl_

_We got what ya need girl,_

_If you wanna roll with me girl,_

_Waste no time_

_Imma put you on girl!_

That definitely turned off after the first verses. He drove in silence and finally reached his destination. He hopped out of his car, all black, and smooth as the black cat he saw earlier. He slunk under a tree to get away from the rain.

That didn't help.

"Where are you, you freak!?" He hissed.

"If you payed attention I was right here." The guy who he was looking for said calmly. He whipped around. He was never so off-alert. His eyes widened. He had no jacket on and was very wet. Drenched, practically. The boy grinned devilishly.

"I'm here." He said hostile.

"I know you're here. I'm not stupid. I may have grown up in a School, but I know things." The boy replied smartly. This boy has a big mouth that he needs to shut!

"You really need to watch your mouth. I mean, look where mine got me." He shot back grinning. The boy hissed and phased. He was now _cat-boy. _Now two could play this game. He opened his dark midnight black wings and the cat-boy hissed in reply. The cat-boy leaped at him. He easily swerved and he took flight.

"Just in case you didn't remember, I grew up at the School too!" He shouted as he soared into the sky. The cat-boy phased back to human.

"I'll get you, _Fang._" The boy shouted.

Fang just laughed. He always got into mess, didn't he?


	2. Max

**Hey so I didn't give you guys an Author's Note in the Prologue so hi! If you ever got a review by the name of 'kittychow', that was me before I got an account! So yupperz. I will hopefully update this every Friday or Saturday. I also have a Twilight fanfic, if you're interested in imprinting stories. **

**Thank you for ILuvMyFangPlushie and Guest for reviewing. Thank you for the people who favorited and followed this story. You guys mean a lot!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. I own the plot though.  
**

Chapter 1

"Ugh!" I growled. I rushed out of the motel, not paying. The scraggly guy who owned the stupid motel yelled at me to come back. And guess what?

I didn't go back.

I hid in the trees and shot into the air feeling the rush of the wind in my ears. I soared until I was in between two clouds. I slung my duffel bag around on my shoulder and headed north. To New York fo reals! As I neared my destination, which was Virginia to rest I heard some loud Nicki Minaj music.

_Pimpin' ain't slick and they ain't say nothin'_

_A hundred thing you suckers can't tell me nothin'_

_A beez in the trap beez beez in the trap beez in the trap_

_Man I been did this_

_Man I been popped off_

_And if she ain't try to give it up she get dropped off-_

_Wham!_ That's the glass of the bottle I threw at the car playing the music. I shook my head. People these days. So violent in creative ways.

But then again, I cannot be talkin'.

I flew a bit away from the car and landed on gravelly road. Looks like a ghost town.

Cool.

I walked away and found _another_ motel. What is this, America can't afford real hotels or something? I decided to have a night in a tree instead though. I found a big, tall, dark tree and climbed up nimbly. I got comfy on a thick branch and thought about the Hunger Games. What a coincidence! Katniss took refuge in a bunch of trees and ran away from evil people too! If kids get into Hollywood for running away, I should be famous by now! This world is cruel. I fell into my thoughts in unconsciousness. Life was okay.

This morning was bright and sunny full of fluffy clouds and tweeting birdies. I really should feel just as happy-go-lucky as the world seems. Guess how I felt?

Sucky.

Oh yeah, that day when everyone around you is happy and then you have those cartoon-y clouds full of rain on top of your heads. If that cloud was real, I'd be drenched. I stretched and arched my back shaking off any bit of drowsiness that was left. I squinted, my eyes adjusting my eyes to the bright sunshine. Every part of my body was screaming at me to go back and sleep. But I didn't listen. I really should have listened, because I face-planted on the pavement.

It really hurt.

"You're a klutz." I heard a haughty female voice say. I scrambled up, alert for Flyboys or Erasers. But in my vision I saw another ordinary girl. She had brownish, blondish, reddish, oh whatever brown-blond-red hair. She had big, chocolate brown eyes and one or two freckles. She was smirking at me. Her aura totally gave off the whole 'bad girl' shindig. I raised my eyebrow at her. She reflected my actions.

"Max. Maximum Ride. But seriously, call me Max." Max said.

"Didn't your Mom ever teach you not to talk to strangers? You know, the 'stranger danger' lesson?" I asked. Her eyes hardened to ice cold orbs.

"I don't have a mom. Or a dad. So shut your smart alack mouth." She said bitterly. I raised my hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry if it's weird that a random girl comes up talking to me as I fall out of a tree!" I say in my defense. She shook her head.

"I-I thought you were different. I thought you were like me. But I guess I'm wrong." She said disappointingly. She swiveled away from me, hips swaying from side to side for extra effect. Then I noticed it.

Wings.

Two small slits in her shirt, and her little shirt bulged a bit.

Could it really be? All of the other experiments of my kind were killed in the bombing. I shook my head. There were no more of me. I walked away from my tree, bag slung over my shoulder. I hid in the bushes, and burst out; wings extended to their full length. I closed my eyes in bliss for a split second and then soared out of human sight.

_A few blocks away..._

Ha.

I knew it.

I was right.

Someone give me props, for real! He's a bird-kid just like me!

_Fang._ Hmm, have to keep his name in thought.

**Review? Thanks and I'm out!**

**~Glitter  
**


	3. Isn't it a Bit Too Early For This?

**Thank you guys SO MUCH ofr the reviews and the favorites, and the followers! It really means a lot. Thank you darkheart789, fallingstars97, LolzMeoW, and xXxEmoNerdxXx.**

**xXxEmoNerdxXx: In the prologue Fang is talking to someone from The School. The one with all of the smart replies if Fang. Yeah, I'm not that good at third person. :P  
**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own my OC's and the plot. This is AU, as well. Get it? Got it? Good.  
**

**O with the story!  
**

From Virginia I flew north, no stops for approximately six hours, and 28 seconds. I was flying over Manhattan.

My eyes were sweating again.

_Flashback..._

_"Mommy!" The little boy screamed._

_"What is it, Fangy?" The woman asked sweetly. The boy crossed his arms and pouted._

_"Don't call me Fangy! It's Fang." He told her carefully. She smiled and replied._

_"Okay, Fang." She said. Fang took a second to look at his Mom. She was beautiful. She had long, locks of midnight black hair, and her dark brown eyes sparkled in amusement. Her flawless olive-toned skin, glowed with freshness._

_Yes. He loved his Mom very much._

_"Can we go to the toy store?" Fang asked sweetly. She laughed._

_"Okay then." His Mom says._

_"Yea!" Fang yells. He whizzes into the car and even puts on his own seat belt for extra effect. They drive to the store in comfortable silence. That's another thing they had in common. They were both the 'silent type.' When they reached the store, Fang hopped out and ran in._

_"Fang! Wait for mommy!" Fang's Mom says frantically. Two wolf-like creatures stepped out of the shadows and snatched up the child. He resisted, and flailed._

_"Let me go!" He screeched feebly._

_"Let go of my son." Fang's Mom says darkly. Fang's eyes widened. He had never seen this dark side of his mother before. The creatures grinned at each other. One of the wolves shot away and grabbed Fang's mother._

_"NO! MOMMY!" Fang croaked. His mother fought the wolf; broke one of its arms, and broke its nose. It growled and scratched his mother's face._

_Hard._

_Her once flawless face was now covered in blood, as she blindly reached for her son._

_He never saw her again. That's when he went to the School._

_Out of Flashback..._

Yes. My eyes sweated indeed.

I flew into a tree. I decided to camp here and left a mark for when I came back so I could find my tree.

"Going out?" I heard a semi-familiar voice call out. I turned to find Max.

"Max?" I asked warily.

"You know it." She replies.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I know you have wings. Let's just get that out in the open." She stated simply. My eyes widened the slightest and then went back to their normal, er... size?

"So? Are you gonna turn me into The School?" I say calmly.

"No. 'Cause I have 'em too." She replied. I shrugged my shoulders. She opened her wings and my breath caught. They were beautiful.

_Flashback..._

_"They were warm and fluffy, since she was so young at the time. They were a soft caramel color. Small flecks of brown and white were sprawled all over her pretty wings. She smiled at me."_

_Out Of Flashback..._

"Who are you?" I rasp. Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"I said, **who are you?**" I say louder this time.

"You all blew up! Ka-blam! She-she told me, she said I was the only one left..." I say. I kneel down and hold my head in my hands. Max runs over to me and whispers in my ear.

"Fang? You don't remember me?" She says.

"Get away from me! You were dead. Everyone is dead. I've finally gone crazy." I murmured to myself.

"No, Fang you're not crazy. I'm Max you're 'cagemate.' We all got out. Jeb helped us. But then he left." She said coldly.

"Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and you... Max. Just stop. Leave. Don't come near me." I growled out. Her big chocolate brown eyes were filled with confusion, shock, and then- then _hatred._

"Fine. You want it to be like this? Running alone, nearly getting killed, no backup, no friends, you and your _horrible self._ Well I don't care. I just wanted to be a full united Flock. But whatever. I don't _care._" She hissed. From her standing position, she crouched down eye-to-eye level now. She looked me right in the eye, I almost got lost in her chocolate-y orbs. We stayed in position, no one daring to move a muscle. Her breathing was shallow but quiet.

"You're special Fang. I can tell. But be a jerk. I will not lift a finger to your aide." She said coldly.

With that, she jumped up, walking away like our first encounter. I shook my head and thought, "_Isn't it a little too early for this?"_

Total fail of a day.

**I know the chapters are short! But I want them to kind of be separated, if you know what I mean. There will be short chapters, but like a lot of chapters. I hope that made sense. Review?**

**And I'm out.  
**

**~Glitter  
**


	4. Saved By a GIRL

**Hey guys I'm back with a new update! And a lot of you are confused. I will just clear some things up here: Max and Fang DO NOT know each other. Well, they did but after the School was bombed, he was told that they were all dead. It says this in the summary, does it not? So for right now this is the Adventures of Fang ALONE right now. But I will tell you *SPOILER* Fang DOES go back to the Flock, just not right now. Do you guys get it now?**

**Thank you for ALL of the reviews! They make me happy. :)  
**

**BirdKidKirby: Thanks, it really means a lot!  
**

**fallingstar97: Aw, I'm glad you like it.  
**

**Midnight-Rose4563: What do you mean 'love?' Do you mean the Point of View? And I didn't really think you guys had to guess, I thought it was self-explanatory but I guess not. :/ Thanks for the support!  
**

**Thank you to everyone else who followed and favorited! Sorry this was a long A/N.  
**

**On with the story!  
**

Fang's P.O.V.

Ah, another day. I say to myself sarcastically. Wow, I'm such a fail I'm resorting to talking to myself.

_You and your horrible self, alone, no friends..._ Max's words burned in my head as they etched themselves into my brain, never to be forgotten. I shivered. The sunlight hurt my eyes as I opened them to face the world. I ran a hand through my dark hair, and I arose from my former sitting position. I did a 360 of the area using my raptor vision to the fullest. Seeing nothing as a threat, I strode out from my tree and let myself be seen to everyone. A few people passed by, their faces twisted in pity, confusion, and fear. I knew the look well.

The '_oh poor homeless boy I want to give him a dollar but I won't 'cause he looks scary.'_ look.

I hate that look.

I shook my head, and walked away; bag slung over my shoulder as I passed people. I found a place with a big crowd, and I slipped into it.

"Watch it buddy!"

"What's got emo boy's knickers in a twist?"

"Get out of the way freak!" Were the words of some annoying twits. I ignored them, the best I could do.

? P.O.V.

I grinned at Fang. I touched my sharp canines in ecstasy. Sinking my fangs into his olive-toned skin. Seeing the life drain out of those midnight black eyes. Have him fall limp in my hands. The thought was intoxicating-ly great!

"Don't get too excited. He turned down Max so he is officially alone. We have to wait because he will be especially on alert since he's a loner now." _Catboy _said.

"It's not like you'll be going out there to kill him! He put you on probation for your, er, last encounter." I said grinning my signature grin. My grin is the one with fangs completely showing, the 'Cheshire Cat' grin.

'Oh shut up vampire girl!" Catboy said furiously. I hissed at the name.

"I'm _not _a vampire and you know it! I'm just like you except better." I smirked casually.

"Well you sure act like one." He said madly. I snorted in disgust and turned to look out of our building again.

The city glowed with sirens, red, blue, greens, yellows, and everything in between. My heightened hearing enabled me to hear frantic shouting at taxis' and the occasional scream of a woman yelling at her boyfriend. The darkness was rich, and I sighed in content.

The dark was my friend.

"We'll just have a ball killing Fangy now won't we?" I said fingering one of my fangs. Out of the darkness manifested my creation, it's shape filling out and officially being seen.

"Oh yes, it will be fun don't you think?" Dark said.

My response was a sinister laugh. I know, so cliche, but I had to.

Max P.O.V.

I flew towards our home on a cliff. I slipped through an open window to be greeted by my Flock. They frowned to see nobody coming in behind me.

"So I'm guessing we set up a 'Welcome Back Fang' party for nothing?" Iggy said flatly. I nodded my head silently as everybody went to their rooms and slammed their doors. I didn't want to read a story to Angel tonight. I really thought Fang would come back with us.

But no, he had to go and be a (insert insult here).

I rolled onto my back, sprawled on my bed. I took a deep breath taking in the fragrances around me. Sweat, lilac, vanilla, and worry erupted into my nose. I looked up at the ceiling and saw Fang's face. I shook my head.

I hate Fang for all eternity and now he decides to haunt my own home? He could've done that if he came back with me!

_Stop overreacting Max._ Angel's sweet voice chimed in my head.

_Angel, I need you to get out of my head for a little bit okay sweetie? I need to blow some steam. _I sent back to her.

_Okay, I guess._ She sent back. I felt her presence fade from my mind and I let out a sigh. I snuggled into my pillow, hoping to forget the former events.

Fang P.O.V.

I had the feeling of being watched. And it was really creeping me out. I looked up and down, left and right, nothing! I sighed and gave up. For now. It was pitch black and I was getting hungry. I opened my wings and took flight. I decided some good 'ol fake McDonald's would satisfy my hunger. I flew towards a strip mall, and what do ya know, right in my face was a rink-a-dink McDonalds. The large mustard colored 'M' was not bright and shiny any more. One side of it was rusty and the other had ew, what is that? Gum? The actual building looked no better than the sign. The door hung on its hinges making those really eerie creaky sounds. I shivered and went inside.

I know what you're thinking. Um, hello Fang don't you know you're not supposed to walk into really scary fast food joints?

Yeah? Well I've fought Erasers and survived an explosion. I think I can handle some ugly building. Inside was no better than the outside. Some girl was at the register, drool dripping from her mouth. Her hair was slick with grease, you could barely tell it was blond because it almost looked green! She had blunt gray eyes, her nose stubble and short. She had caked on lots of makeup to try and hide her acne but it really just made it worse. She had on blood red lipstick, and at the sight of me stood up and tried to pretty herself up. I mentally shook my head.

Girls.

"Hello welcome to McDonalds! What can I get for you?" The girl said.

"Um, six double cheeseburgers five cartons of large fries and three extra large Cokes please." I said flatly. Her eyes widened from my order but nodded her head anyway.

"That'll be $61.95 please. But you can have yours on the house." She winked. I winked back, and she smiled. When she went into the kitchen I gagged in disgust. I know it's mean leading her on but she at least deserved something in return. I mean she gave me probably her biggest sale in her 'jobtime' and she gave it to me for free! Now I don't have to worry about the guilt of robbing this place. She came back in 15 minutes all in two large bags.

I was about to say thank you when a loud 'bang' was heard and her head became as red as her lipstick.

I turned around looking for enemies and saw perfect models in the doorway. I wrinkled my nose and got in fighting stance. I knew Erasers were flawless when they were human and I knew I was going to have to fight.

Wasn't I?

Angel's P.O.V.

I was the youngest of The Flock and the only mind-reader. Ah, mind reading... a gift and a curse. That means I could feel Max's pressure and stress. She tried to be strong for us, but I knew that was all a role played. She really was just a kid trying to lead a bunch of mutant freaks. I never told her I knew about her 'breakdowns' because that would just make her mad at herself.

I slumped on my bed and decided to hate Fang like Max. But I just couldn't. It really was hard and I guess it was weird to except the fact that someone told you your only friends at The School died in an explosion, then to find one of your friends alive and breathing saying to come with her. It's really unrealistic.

But then again, nothing is unrealistic in our lives.

I felt this horrible tugging in my chest and I screamed. Of course, on reflect The Flock burst into room in fighting stances looking for Erasers. I calmed my breath, and said shakily: "No Erasers. Pain. In chest." I said in wheezes. Max came over to me and put her hand on my heart.

"You're heartbeat is perfectly normal. Or as normal as a bird-kids' heartbeat can be." Max snorted. I see flashes of this guy with black hair, and really dark brown eyes with; midnight wings backed against a wall with Erasers circling him.

"There's a boy. Dark black hair, really dark brown eyes, he's about to be killed!" I squeaked. Max's eyes widened.

"Fang. Fang's in trouble already?"She said astonished.

"We need to go help him Max!" I yelled. She shook her head.

"He abandoned us. I said I would never help him." She told me softly.

"We can't die! If he dies, I die! I feel everything he's feeling!" I screeched. Then Max's pupils dilated and her eyes widened even bigger than they were before.

"I don't care if you hate him Max! I don't want Fang to get killed and I certainly don't want _myself_ to get killed!' I said again, crying softly. The pain was increasing in my chest sharp needles stabbing my chest violently.

"We could never get there in time." She said depressed.

"You could use your super speed! Don't you see! If there's a sliver of hope you cling onto it for dear life, Max." I said deadly calm. Max nodded slowly and stretched out her tawny colored wings and hopped out of the window. I yelled again and she turned around to get ready for her sonic-speed flight.

_Max, I know you can do this. _I sent her.

That's when I blacked out.

Max's P.O.V.

I hissed at myself. I closed my eyes and let my instincts guide me. My hair sailed back as I flew at remarkable speeds. Cities, trees, houses, were all blurred as I rocketed to Virginia. It was tiring since we were such a while away from each other. From Colorado to Virginia is a long way if you didn't know that. But soon enough I was there looking for a McDonald's with a bunch of wolf-guys crowding around it. Surprisingly not that hard. I landed as quietly as possible and grabbed the closest thing to me that was deadly. Which was a metal pole.

Sweet.

I crept up on an Eraser and whacked it's head with the metal pole. It fell limp at my side. I came just in time because an Eraser's big, gruff hand held a knife to Fang's throat. He was covered in bruises, bloodied and rumpled. He was barely awake and, well, alive. His eyes were as big as bird eggs (eh, see what I did there?) when he saw me to come and actually _help_ his bird butt. I sent him a 'we'll talk about this later' look. The Erasers had plenty of time to realize I was here. I swung my pole on them and knocked one in the head. I heard a loud crack and I cringed at the bone-cracking hit. It fell limp and I grinned. Of course the stupid mutts all lunged at me at the same time. I took out quite a few at a time actually. Once they were all gone I sighed and kissed the pole.

"Man we really need one of these things back at home!" I said. Then I saw a wheezing Fang in the corner and I remembered why I was here. I dashed over to him.

"You don't look too good." I said. Realizing what I said I blushed a bit and sent him a look 'sorry'. Of course he had enough guts to say something witty: "You don't look too good either Max. At least I die in style."

Okay, so maybe it wasn't that witty.

"You're not gonna die and shut up." I said in my leader voice. He nodded reluctantly. I propped him on me; the most comfortable for both us. He groaned at the same time.

"Gosh Fang you're heavy." I mutter.

"Deal with it." He breathes out. I break a window and step out.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just go out the door?" Fang said. I shook my head.

"Busting through a window is more awesome than going through the door.' I told him.

"Get ready for the ride of your life." I say.

And I supersonic it to our home.

**So this was was a decent-length chapter! Am I right? Yeah, there was a lot of POV switching, but it was necessary don't worry. And you even got a little taste of some action! Review? See you guys next time and I'm out!**

**~Glitter  
**


	5. The Pain It It BURNS!

**Hey guys I'm back with a new update! Sorry I didn't update on Friday, my parents literally checked me out right before school ended, and we went out of town. Then' at the hotel I don't have a laptop so I couldn't access my documents and update. Plus, I'm sick. Hooray. *note sarcasm* But, the plus sides are I am back home and it's Fall Break! This is the last pre-written chapter, so I'll actually have to start writing instead of just copy and pasting. :P **

**I might give you guys an extra chapter later this week to make up for missing Friday. Thanks for the reviews from Guest, LolzMeoW (my bestie on fanfiction), and VampiresExplodeInLight.  
**

**VampiresExplodeInLight: I think your username is A BOSS.  
**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for typos I thought I had no mistakes but as I was reading over my chapters I wanted to do a face-palm to some of the things I had written! This is short compared to last chapter, but I already told you guys the dealio.  
**

**SO SORRY for the long A/N!  
**

**Disclaimer: The world likes torturing me, I get it. But making me admit I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE is over my limit. I have feelings, guys let's remember that.  
**

Fang's P.O.V.

Pain. That's all I felt. Everywhere. But I didn't dare make a peep. I was the silent type, actually. Just in case you didn't know that. Yep.

"You feeling better?" Max said nonchalantly. She was washing dishes, which was out of character.

"Yes. Enough to know why you helped me? Double yes." I replied, copying her tone. She sighed.

"Can't you just say 'oh Max you're awesome thanks for saving me' and leave it there?" She said weakly. I shook my head and hissed at my attempt. She smiled softly.

"Angel was dying too. She has some weirdo connection to you. So I had to save her." She said shortly. I frowned. So she didn't even feel the slightest towards me? If Angel wasn't in trouble, would I have died yesterday? I shivered at the thought and immediately regretted it. I groaned and Max came over to me, adjusting my ice on my arm. Most of my deeper wounds were healing, but what was sore was what actually hurt. Max sat down in a plush chair, since we were in the living room.

"Iggy!" Max called. His strawberry blond head popped out from his room.

"Can you make lunch?" Max asked. He nodded his head and walked into the kitchen. I heard the stove's burning flames and lots of clattering.

"Man! Really Iggy? I just cleaned up over there!" Max yelled. I had a feeling that she would've said something else if there weren't kids around.

"Geez Max sorry! I'm blind! What can I say?" Iggy growled out.

"Then be more careful! That's what you should say!" She yelled back. He stormed out, muttering about 'stupid and Max being on edge.'

"Whoa! What's up with you?" I asked her carefully. She sent me a cold glare and she sped out of the room.

What's up with these people?

Why was everyone growling and hostile? Was it because of me?

Angel's P.O.V.

_Fang shouldn't be here. He just ruins everything. I hate him. I wish I could dump him out the window while his wings are broken.- Max  
_

_Max is always being so bossy. She needs to stop being stupid and get her act together. Because soon someone's gonna tell her and she's not gonna like it... maybe she's PMSing?-Iggy_

I sighed. Everyone's minds were going crazy. Besides, why was Max so uptight with Fang? He's nice. Kind of.

I jumped off of my bed and into the kitchen. It was a mess, so I cleaned it up and put everything back in its place.

"Hungry?" I asked Fang. He was zoned into the TV so I went over to him in his face.

"HUNGRY!?" I screamed in his ear. He shivered the slightest bit and looked at me, bewildered. I laughed at his face.

"Are you hungry?" I said in between laughs. He nodded. I went into the kitchen laughing my head off, fixing him a sandwich. I really don't think you'd wanna know what's in the sandwich, I mean it's a sandwich! Who cares what's in it? But I'll tell you anyway. It is turkey, white American cheese, and mayo on wheat. Yummy! I got him a juice box and went back in the room.

"This is it? You should know of all people we need more than regular people." He muttered.

"Gosh, go and be ungrateful. Just eat." I replied. He rolled his eyes and I decided Max was right.

He is stupid.

I am happy that the effects of Fang's injuries didn't hurt me. I decided that I only feel it in near-death situations, I don't feel everything he's feeling. Which is good. I made myself a sandwich.

I plopped down on the loveseat in the living room and stole the remote from Fang. I got a grunt of disapproval from Fang and I smirked inwardly. I turned to My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Ah, my favorite show! Most people think I'm a little girl that is very breakable and I need to be treated like a porcelain doll. But guess what?

That's not true.

I am strong and witty and sarcastic and... and... awesome. Yeah, I'm awesome. And if you don't like it, go die in a rainbow.

'Cause that's how I roll.

Fang's P.O.V.

Great. Now the little girl even thinks I'm a jerk! What did I do?

**So that's a wrap! And 'Geez' is pronounced 'Jeez' just so you know. And yeah, Angel takes after Max with the sarcasm and stuff... yeah. In real life I HATE My Little Pony! Both of my friends like it, but I despise it. Sorry Bronies and Pegussisters (however you spell that.) And that sandwich? My favorite combination! Except I like salami with it more. Okay, enough of my weird obsessions! Review and I'm out!**

**~Glitter  
**


	6. Screaming Goodbye

**Hello everyone! In my last A/N I said I might give you guys an extra chapter so here it is! I hope you guys like it, I think it's decent-length. Thanks you for the reviews and favorites guys! Thanks Midnight-Rose4563, Skatzaa, and fallingstar97 for reviewing!**

**SPOILER: This chapter is pretty intense. Most of the plot comes in here... so yeah.  
**

**Disclaimer: I thought I told you last time, I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. Gosh you are seriously pushing it with this whole disclaimer thing people! -.-  
**

**On with the story!  
**

_A week later... _

"Okay I think I'm fully recovered." I say quietly. Max's eyes almost shine sadness but I brush it off. I had gotten to know The 'Flock' pretty well. They're not too bad of a group, actually.

Once you got used to their weird powers and annoyingness, they are pretty awesome.

You caught all of the sarcasm in the last few sentences, right?

If you didn't…. no. Just no.

There's no way to sugar-coat it. You need serious help.

The Flock was too annoying, I was glad that I was leaving today, it had been about four days and my wings only hurt a little bit when I opened them. I saw Angel glare at me across the room, and I shrugged.

Yeah I learned she could read minds…. And control them. I also learned her brother Gazzy has serious issues in his body. Nudge talks too much…. Iggy is a boss at making bombs, (along with Gazzy), and he has heightened hearing. Max was just- Max. Well, she has that supersonic speed thing going on.

"Bye Fang." Everyone mumbled and I nodded to all of them.

They all dispersed, except for Max.

"Angel told me what you thought about us." She says quietly.

Oh…. This will be weird.

Suddenly it feels like a hand is squeezing the mess out of my stomach and I almost hiss but I keep quiet. The pain is immense, and I don't know what's causing it. Is it sadness? Am I regretting decisions? Or is it just the aftermath of all of the stupid sores I've got? I look up to see Max looking at me deeply in thought. I put an arm around my stomach and keep my face out of any emotion.

"Please stay." She mutters. My eyes widen at the sudden gesture, I thought she hated me….?

"Don't you like, hate me or something?" I say curiously, raising an eyebrow. She lets out a sigh.

"Yeah but- don't you remember before The School blew up?" She asks me. I froze in my spot.

"Don't talk about that." I say deathly calm. This time she raises an eyebrow.

"Why? Are you scared? The great Fang, scared of a few _memories_?" She spat. I learned something.

Max is un-officially bipolar.

I kneel down again, holding my head.

Flashback….

_"Hey Fang!" I hear her call my name from the cage next to me. I turn towards her, the best I could in the cramped cage._

_"What is it?" I ask._

_"We all decided what our names would be!" She says. My ears perk up, and she grins. We were all tired from yesterday's experimenting but we wake up early before they take us away so we can all talk._

_"My name will be Maximum Ride. But you will all call me Max as my nickname. The other names are Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy." She states proudly. I hear groans from all of the others and protests._

_"I wanted to say my name!" Iggy pouts and I snort. _

_"We'll be called the Flock." Max finishes. I approve the name and we smile._

Six years later….

_I look at all of the rubble and I feel tears settle in my eyes._

_"Fang…. They're all gone. I am so sorry, I was trying to help but I was too late"- I punched the white coat's face; I knew they didn't try to save them._

_"Stop with the trash, okay?" I growl in my worst voice in the world. The white coat's face twisted into one of fear and confusion._

_My voice was gravelly, and full of hatred and sadness._

_I loved them all, and they were gone._

_Poof._

_Gone._

_I swore I'd never use that voice again._

Out of Flashback….

"Why do you want to ruin my life? Make me go crazy?" I ask her sharply.

"Why do you want to ruin _our_ lives? You're just a burden; I don't know why I wanted you to stay in the first place! You believed a freakin' _white coat_, you went crazy a long time ago Fang." She said venomously.

This erupted so many hidden feelings I closed off, I thought I would never use again.

But she got me so PO'd, if only I hadn't shared my childhood with her.

"Are you seriously telling me this? You might wanna give yourself a scolding, you're no better than me! Did you know the day I heard you guys supposedly _died_ I cried? I hadn't cried since the day I was kidnapped! I never broke down through any of the experiments they did to me, never made a peep when they made me go through excruciating pain! But you guys made me cry, because I cared about you so much. Psh, what was I thinking? Caring for someone other than myself was the first mistake I made. Actually getting feelings for you guys, I was such a wimp. Thanks for sharing your true thoughts about me, now I don't have to feel bad when I leave this ugly, jacked up place you call _home!_" I finished, barely over a whisper. I heard Angel burst into tears in the next room but I didn't care. All I could see was red.

"Fang…. You don't mean all of that." She says.

Then I realized it.

I had used that terrible voice on her. No wonder she sounded so scared.

"No I do. Stop helping me, I don't want anything to do with you!" I say. I hop out of the window and snap open my wings; flying as fast as I possibly could.

When I turned around, I saw something I never thought I would ever see.

Maximum Ride crying over me.

Yeah, she was all-out bawling but I shook my head.

She doesn't need to cry, she got what she wanted…. She wanted me to leave.

_You messed up bad Fang. _

Angel sends me. I don't reply as I fly out of sight of their house.

I need to get back on my original mission.

I need to get back to New York.

Max's P.O.V.

I didn't understand. He just made me cry. Hard.

I stayed in that uncomfortable position for about two hours, sobbing my heart out. This time I was on the ground holding my head in my hands.

I screwed up so bad, me and my big mouth.

I really and truly hated him, but in the course of four days he made me reconsider.

Maybe he was the same boy he was when we were younger.

But I guess I was wrong.

Again.

I got mad, I know I overreact and he of all people should know that. And yes, enough of the gossip I _am_ crying.

More like crying out any salt and water out of my body left…. So yeah, I was bawling.

I didn't know why he made me cry; I don't cry over anyone. It was weird and I didn't like it.

"Max? Omg Max what happened why are you crying? Where's Fang did you convince him to stay? I heard you guys yelling and obviously yelling isn't a good sign unless it's of happiness-," I cut her off with my hand on her mouth.

I stay on the ground, trembling but not crying.

"Nudge…. Just go. I'll tell everyone what happened at dinner." I say breathlessly. This time she just nods and leaves the room. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

I am such an idiot.

I roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling.

I think about our fight. How I meant none of it. How he meant all of it, even if he was under the illusion I meant everything I said.

My brain is going crazy. I'm in a mental fight with myself.

Basically ninety-five point five percent of my body is blaming Fang for every unfortunate thing happening in the world right now….

The other point five is saying maybe _I _was the one who screwed up.

**That's the end of Chapter 5! Yes, Max AND Fang are both being jerks but I need the tension for the story to come in. Review who's side you're on! I wanted to ask you guys a question.**

**Question: Should I add Ella in?  
**

**Because really I don't care much for Ella in the actual series or in fanfiction. :/ I wasn't GOING to, but if there's popular demand I might.  
**

**Review and I'm out!  
**

**~Glitter  
**


	7. Anger and Redheads

**OMG everyone I got 20 reviews! Well, actually 23 and that's even better! Thank you guys for all of the support, it means SO much! Thank you Midnight-Rose4563, StarShineStarLight, L.A. CHICK (anonymous), fallingstar97, miss. anonymous, Skatzaa, and MintGirlz (anonymous) for reviewing! This is the highest amount of reviews I've ever gotten for one update!**

**L.A. CHICK: Um... what do you mean I keep on switching** **characters? Chapter 3 was only Fang's P.O.V. and the only people were talking were Max and Fang. I don't see what you are talking about. O.o  
**

** miss. anonymous: Max kind of hates Fang because in an earlier chapter Max knows Fang has wings. Then Fang, since he thinks The Flock is dead starts saying he's crazy and such. He tells Max to get away from him, because he's still confused. Then Max completely blows up on him and storms off. Then in the latest chapter, Chapter 6 they had that big fight.  
**

**Disclaimer: I wrote a song. I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! Did you guys like the song? I think it was pretty short and I was kind of screaming in it but hey, you get it now, right?  
**

I flew away, far far away from…. _There._ I didn't need their help anymore. I now knew that the Erasers were still trying to capture me and I need to be on the lookout.

Also to not go into creepy fast food joints anymore.

I had gotten to the border of Kentucky and I decided to go to 'KFC.' Kentucky Fried Chicken.

Okay, that sounds weird but hey it is Kentucky and it isn't called KFC for nothing….

It's like naming your business Kentucky Fried Chicken when you live in Arizona. Weird, right?

"Um…. Dude. You were about to run into me." I heard a girl, who was a _lot_ shorter than me say boldly.

I backed up to see who I was dealing with.

She had fiery red hair and big green eyes that aren't afraid to look you straight in the eye. She had tanned skin, but it was almost overly-tan, a light orange maybe? She wore some pretty short-shorts with a green tube top.

"Sorry." I mutter as I easily side-step her and walk down the sidewalk.

"Wait!" She screeches and I start to walk faster.

Her short legs were no match for my long legs and long strides.

"Please, I want to talk to you." She says, this time more nicely. I freeze, she sounds like Max. This angers me and I start to run.

She may have short legs but she can run fast. And that's saying something since I have the like, whole mutant gene thing and stuff. She was about a yard away when I got in front of the doors of KFC. I sighed, she would follow me in and I would have no escape. I opened the door and shut it right before she tried to open it. I snickered, and walked up to the little counter, immediately knowing what I'd get.

"I'll have three buckets of your fried chicken. One extra large Coke please." I say quickly. The girl who was chasing me had gotten inside already and was by my side.

The cashier wasn't a girl- thank _God._ He was a young adult, looking to be about 21.

"Sure. Whatever. That'll be $26.72." He mutters.

Well, it was better than having your arm rubbed by a greasy girl.

He goes into the back of the restaurant, and the girl turns me to her.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She says sharply. I raise an eyebrow, why am I wasting time with her again?

"Um…. I'm buying food?" I say.

"Way to state the obvious." She mumbles. Her eyes brighten again, and this time I get a good look at them. It's weird, her eyes are a vibrant green but yet it's like a gray shadow is glazing over her eyes.

I don't like this girl.

"Well, I thought you were smarter. Brigid said you were at least." She sighs, exasperated.

"Yeah, uh I don't know a Brigid so please stop talking to me." I say turning around. I drum my fingers against the counter impatiently. Where is this guy with my food?

"Oh c'mon don't play hard to get." Lissa says while giggling. I growl softly where she can't hear it.

"Here you go sir." The guy finally comes out with a large bag and I smirk thankfully. I look for all of the exits in the place. I found a window and busted it.

"Hey! Dude! You didn't pay for your food!" He's shouting at me as I jump through the window.

"No dip Sherlock." I say sarcastically.

"What? What are you doing?" I hear the girl say.

"Look. I don't know you." I say bluntly.

"I'm Lissa you idiot!" I hear her screech.

Hm, Lissa….

Doesn't ring a bell.

I leave the place with the guy following me. I run at my full speed until I'm in the middle of nowhere. I grin.

I now have about a month's worth of food before I have to go back somewhere. I take a piece of the chicken out of the bucket and munch on it thankfully.

Almost to New York.

Can't wait.

? P.O.V.

I growl in anger. He was supposed to be seduced by it! I snarl, no matter.

"Please, calm down." I hear The Boss say. I screech and transform.

Red and blood is all I want.

They don't know what they've created.

I'm a monster, but I'm proud to be one.

I like to kill, it's a hobby.

I feel my fangs in my mouth and pounce on the first person I see. It was a white coat, her coat soon splattered with red. It calmed me. My claws extended until they were their full length and I traced her face with my claws. Scratches appeared on her face, soon pouring blood. She was blind.

I grinned my signature grin and went in for the killing bite.

She was innocent.

She was just one of the employees who had no idea what the bigger picture was.

As soon as The Boss failed to reach the expectations of The Master _I _would take his place and gear everything the way I want to. After dealing with, or killing I guess, a bunch of other people Catboy came over to stop me. I let him; my anger was gone but was now replaced with something more.

Determination.

I _will _get Fang, I _will _kill him.

And then I'll do the unmentionables. That stuff is confidential.

"Hey! Calm down, if you don't you'll be put on punishment like I was." He says. I shake my head.

Did he not see it?

I simply _don't care_.

**The end of Chapter 7! So yeah, I think I could've put more detail in '?'s P.O.V.' but whatever. I hope you guys liked it! And yes, more of the plot is finally coming in... yea. And WOW everyone of you guys were on Team Max! I'm on Team Fang! Someone join Team Fang I'm lonely over here. And THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for not making me add Ella! Because I couldn't find a way to add her in if I wanted ti. So no EGGY! :D**

**Review and I'm out!  
**

**~Glitter  
**


	8. Peaceful, On The Other Hand Hectic

**Hey guys I'm back with a new update! And no this is not late because I said in the beginning I would either update on Friday or Saturday. So this is the first time I updated on Saturday! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and followers! Thanks Midnight-Rose4563, fallingstars97, StarShineStarLight, BirdKidKirby, Skatzaa, and L.A. CHICK for reviewing.**

**Then ?P.O.V. is not Ari, nor Lissa! You'll just have to find out! *grins evilly*  
**

**falligstars97: YEAH! TEAM FANG!  
**

**L.A. CHICK: What do you mean am I having trouble with the story? I love this story! What do you mean 'I can just tell.' Or 'read another'? O.o  
**

**On with the chapter! (I don't feel like doing Disclaimers anymore.)  
**

Max's P.O.V.

I really wasn't looking forward to talking to The Flock about Fang and I's little…. Okay, mega-giant-huge-whatever-you-wanna-call-it fight. There wasn't much to say other than that we both went too far.

I had decided that the fight was partially mine and Fang's fault. But it was more mine, I mean why did I have to go and say he was a burden? It was unnecessary and harsh.

I never feel this way, and I feel all regretful and mope-y. I hate it!

"Max, Iggy says the food will be done in about twenty minutes." I hear Angel say.

"Did he say it or did you read it?" I scold her.

"Sorry but I was hungry and he wouldn't tell me when, so I had to go and read it in his brain!" She huffed. I let out a laugh and she knew she wasn't in trouble.

"Go watch TV." I say softly and she runs into the living room.

My room is pretty cool, I guess. It's kind of plain with white walls and white carpet. My bed is a mahogany color, with blue sheets. My bedspread is black with blue designs covering it. In the corner there's a chair with a little table in front of it. My closet is on the side of the room and my dresser is on the other side.

I've just realized something….

I spent about ten minutes thinking about _my room_.

Hashtag, no life.

Shaking my head, I open my door and walk into the living room stealing the remote from Gazzy. He whines and I just smirk.

"I was watching something!" He pouts. Luckily, he forgets to use the Bambi eyes and I just smile.

"Yeah, well you can give up the TV for about ten minutes, since you know, I kind of _raised you_." I say sarcastically.

"More like pushed us into a house and screams at us." Gazzy mumbles. I give him a glare.

"What did you say?" I ask.

"I said, 'Yeah! And you let us into a house and please us….?" He trails off, leaving it in a question more than a statement. I shake my head and change to Tom and Jerry. It's kind of boring, but it's fun to watch the cat get like, blown up all the time.

Yeah, I'm a violent person aren't I?

I'm trying to act like I don't care Fang just jumped out of my window half an hour ago. But it's really hard, and I don't know why it's so difficult.

"Din-," Iggy doesn't finish as we barrage him all looking for a plate. I see he's made spaghetti, with buttery, golden rolls and broccoli. I was practically drooling on top of Gazzy's head and I rubbed it off acting as if I was just ruffling his hair.

I decided to be humble today and let all of the kids go first.

Of course, the world being the way it is, since I decided to be nice today I am left with scraps of food in the pot. Growling, I scrape and stuff everything I can find on the plate. When I looked over to the rolls I smiled. They left me six.

I walked into the room where they were all scarfing down their food.

"Did you pray?" I ask them all sternly. They nod while _still_ wolfing down the food.

Pigs. Where did they get those manners from?

Oh wait. It was me.

Shaking my head and praying, I started to inhale the food as well. As I was nearing finishing my plate, Nudge looked at me. I stopped.

"Hey, you said you were gonna tell us what happened earlier." She says excitedly. I mentally groan at the thought, trying to get a way out of it.

"Nudge, I…. you should have heard all of it with your bird kid hearing." I say weakly. She shakes her head.

'Nope, I had my headphones in listening to music on my IPod. Hey Max can I get an IPad? Those things look so cool, and I've heard they've come out with an IPad 3! I bet it's amazing, ooh I want one in purple. A really pretty purple color with hearts all over the back! That sounds amazing! Did you know that ghdbiaoc-," Iggy puts a hand over her mouth, leaving her no way to finish her rant. I sigh.

"Okay, I guess I'll tell you. But no questions until the end, and no Nudge you are not getting an IPad, or an IPad 3, for that matter." I say as calm as possible. Nudge frowns.

"So, what happened was when you all said your goodbyes, is we were just in the room together. Then I asked if he would stay even if it was kind of sudden and everything. Fang was like, 'don't you hate me?' Or something like that. I had decided over the course of about a week, that maybe I should give Fang a chance. I had made a rash decision when I said I would never be his friend and stuff. So I tried to jog his memory of the good times we had together at The School, does that sound as ridiculous as I think it is?" I say, attempting to try and being cool and collected. All of their eyes were glued to me, even Iggy's eyes found their target this time instead of being slightly off. I swallowed, and continued.

"His eyes get dark and he tells me not to talk about before at The School. I guess I got sort of mad and started to tease him about being scared of memories. His whole face goes blank, I mean usually Fang's face is always blank but it was terrible like he had…. _Died_ or something. We started to say- unnecessary words to each other, and that was that. He left." I rasped, as I finished my summary of what happened.

The whole room was an eerie silence, and it was thick with awkwardness and tension.

"Oh." I hear Nudge mutter. Angel bursts into tears and runs out of the room.

_Don't come near me Max_.

I nod mentally to Angel, hurt by how cold she sounded when she told me.

Doesn't Fang see what he did?

He messed up our whole family.

Fang's P.O.V.

The air was humid from yesterday's pouring rain and everything seemed to be going in slow motion. The sun shone bright and happy, a complete opposite of the actual atmosphere. My wings didn't stand out as much since the whole world looked kind of gray. Surprisingly enough, I liked it. I like rainy days.

Everything is quiet, and it feels like everything is asleep in a deep slumber.

"Sounds like today will be pretty awesome." I mutter to myself and find a place to stop for a few minutes.

Or hours. Depends on how lazy I'm feeling, ya know? I'm sure you get the feeling.

I put my arms behind my head and lay down, closing my eyes. The humidity bites at me, but it feels good for the cool air to be on me. I hear the sounds of a few birds who decided to get up, chirping in the distance, and I heard the rustle of grass from a bunny darting to its rabbit hole.

Yes, I am in the middle of nowhere. It's not like you see bunnies every day.

I shift my position, letting my long arms stretch out over the cool and slightly damp rock I was resting on. I was on a cliff, with a cave on top of it. I felt calm, well at least as calm as a bird kid can get.

Silence was all I heard and I was loving it.

I was alone, with no one to have to have drama with, no overly loud noises, no obnoxiously loud girls…. It's as perfect as you can get.

But, everything perfect comes to an end.

And the next disaster that comes my way will be forced down.

Because I will be prepared.

Max's P.O.V.

Everything was super awkward with The Flock. Iggy was staring at nothing, not making as many stupid jokes as possible. Gazzy only burnt himself once instead of numerous times trying to make a bomb. Angel was still in her room sobbing. Nudge said one word sentences.

It was almost like Fang.

I shook my head at the thought of him, he's probably already forgotten about the fight, so why am I still dwelling on it?

**Okay it's kind of a cliffhanger, but not really. Also bad news guys! So I have exams next week and I need to study as much as possible for these exams! They are a major apart of our grade, so I won't be on Fanfiction for a little while. I'll hopefully be back by Friday to update but if not just wait until Saturday. The next chapter might be a little under my ability since I had testing but I will try to make it the best it can be! Review and I'm out!**

**~Glitter  
**


	9. The Mission

**Hey everyone. I am done with exams so now I will be back on FanFiction. This chapter is short, and I mean short like not-even-as-short-as-my-usual-chapters. :/ Yeah, sorry. But this is another flashback so I love doing those chapters, hopefully you like this chapter. I got 2 reviews, so thank you Skatzaa and Guest. I'm not complaining, but I thought last chapter was good. Did you guys not like it? Or did you just forget to review, or maybe you never got to read the last chapter. It's fine, I'm just curious. Oh yeah this chapter is ALL Fang's P.O.V. Just so I don't get questions on that.**

**On with the story!  
**

It was time to get back on track. I had stayed at the quiet place for two days, just refreshing myself. I brush off the dirt that had gathered on my jeans. I picked up my bag and took a look at the place I had decided to call 'Paradise.'

Cheesy, right? I know.

My wings snapped open on instinct as I fell off of the cliff I had taken refuge at. The wind tickled the feathers on my wings, and I went into my own little world. I think of the most random things when I'm alone. But now I think of why I'm going back to New York.

_Flashback…._

_"Fang honey!" I heard the sweet voice of my mother. She was grinning at me, and I smiled back._

_"Mommy!" I shrieked as I jumped into her waiting arms. She hugged me and turned to look at me. _

_You could call it the perfect day. The apartment his Mom had bought was so clean. The sun shone in through the large window in the living room. It gave an almost golden shine on all of the furniture. His mother was in the corner with her favorite chair. Her hair was put up in a ponytail with curly bangs cascading down her face._

_She wore a faded blue shirt with jean shorts. But yet even though she had on shorts she still wore her fuzzy black hoodie. The TV was turned down, the voices playing but barely able to hear what they were saying on the cartoon._

_His Mom's eyes sparkled in happiness. She had just gotten the upgrade to manager at her job._

_She looked at him, smiling._

_"Do you want to go out to eat tonight?" She asks. My eyes widened with innocence and happiness._

_"Really? Can we go to McDonald's?" I ask with hope brimming in my eyes. She lets out a laugh._

_"I guess so, Fang." She said. _

_"Yea!" I let out a triumphant yell. _

_"But you need to get dressed up Fang. A very special man will be there to meet you." She said as she got up from her chair._

_"But it's just McDonald's." I said, confusion evident in my voice. _

_"I know but please do as I say." She said softly. I nod reluctantly and I ran back to my room. Opening the closet I pull out my black polo with my khaki dress slacks. I pull them on, slipping on my little black shoes._

_"Now let's go!" I said, marching down out to where our car was. _

_"Wait for me! Fang, you need to stop running off. You could get snatched." She scolds me lightly. I brush it off and I open the back door into our car. She gets in finally and starts the car. We pull out of the parking lot and head to my favorite place: McDonald's._

_"Fang we're here!" She said. I open the door and close it, latching my hand onto my Mom's hand. Together we walk into McDonald's. _

_This McDonald's wasn't the nicest. It was pretty old, but that's what made it so enjoyable. It was cozy, with good food and happy parents with their children. I tug on my Mom's shirt._

_"Can I go to the Play Place?' I ask her. She nods and meets up with a man. His features were undefined; I was too far to get a good look at him. I jumped into the contraption they created for us kids. I had slipped into a blue tube, crawling up all the way to the top. What I saw shocked me. There was a window in the tube I was in now, and I could see through the actual window of the building._

_My mother was backed against a wall, with the man before. His face showed anger, he was yelling at her. Anger swelled in my own chest as I watched on farther, my eyes glued to the window. My Mom was crying, not the sobs you see people do. But she was silently letting tears flow from her eyes. The man punched her in the stomach and that's when I couldn't take it anymore._

_"MOMMY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The scary man looked up, and I swore he looked right into my eye. His eyes were scary, a crooked grin on his face. My Mom walked back into the building, the man tailing her. I scrambled out of the Play Place. I ran after Mommy, tugging on her shirt again._

_"What is it Fang?" She says happily. My eyes widened in shock for the second time today. She was smiling; her eyes showed no sign of hurt and her side seemed to be fine. My brows furrowed, my 5-year old mind turning wheels in my head. The man was behind her smiling down at me as well._

_'Hey buddy. What's your name?" He says politely and I shrink back in disgust. His face showed kindness, but his eyes were almost shaded with a darkness I couldn't understand at my young age._

_How could my Mom not see the dangerous-ness in him?_

_"Fang." I try to be as daring as possible, but the man seems unfazed. _

_Out Of Flashback…._

I shake it off; I can't keep on looking at that memory. I was here to find that man and kill him. I am so positive he's from School and I intend to get him.

I just don't know how.

Somewhere in the world, I felt a shift in the world.

Hm.

Scary.

**So more of the plot is revealed! Hope you guys liked it! Review and I'm out!**

**~Glitter  
**


	10. Beating Up Erasers and Crying

**Hello everyone. SO SORRY no chapter last week, I really am. If you read last chapter, which I will be deleting once I get this chapter up, something was wrong with my Doc Manager. Thanks for the review.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

I flew on, avoiding Manhattan this time. I flew straight into New York City, almost killing myself when I flew into a tree.

Literally.

My head hit a tree at full force.

"Shoot!" I hiss, pressing a hand on my forehead where blood was trickling down the side of my face. My head was pounding, but the only sound I made was labored breathing and the occasional wince. I ripped off the bottom of my shirt, wrapping it around my forehead. Of course, New York being New York a few girls saw me. They giggled and I groaned.

Some more weirdo stalker girls.

"Why hello!" I hear one of their voices. I turn around to see a girl with black curly hair, twirling a piece of her hair. She wore ruby glasses and was actually kind of cute.

But on the other side a girl with brown hair, it was I don't know about 60 degrees outside but yet she wore the skimpiest top ever. Her high skirt with leggings under it didn't really help. Their eyes dropped down to my now exposed stomach skin with an almost murderous look on their faces. I looked down too, then glaring at them to back off. They both flinched.

"Hey, we don't want any harm." The brown haired-girl said this time. I turn around to walk away, realizing I still had a bleeding head to take care of. They followed me, one of them actually brushing my abdomen with some type of strange claw. I could've run, but I was beginning to feel dizzy and I realize I need to get to like, a CVS before I drop dead in front of these girls.

"Look, just stop." I say forcefully. They both grin, obviously not going to stop.

Isn't it strange I always get chased by a girl into a store or restaurant?

I know, right?

"Can you at least give us your name?" The girl with glasses squealed.

Who do they think they are?

You don't go and give stalker creeps your name. That's just…. retarded.

"No." I say in a 'duh' tone. They sigh, and I find a pharmacy, trying to run as fast as I can without losing too much blood. I open the doors to the CVS, going down an aisle, hopefully losing the weird girls. They giggled right into the store and I almost bang my head against a shelf but then I realize….

Oh yeah, I'm basically dying because of a head injury.

I stroll down the aisle with first aid supplies, searching through them trying to be quick before they turn the corner. I quickly grab cotton balls, large bandages, alcohol, and band-aids. Oh and some numbing cream. I throw it on the counter leaving a quarter, knowing that wasn't enough to pay for even the band aids. I dash out of the store with my stuff, taking flight. The girls walk out of the store, looking around and I sigh in relief.

They were gone.

What creepers.

I nestled in a tree, bandaging myself, happy I had the side bangs to cover up most of the bandage. I sighed resting my head on a branch.

I growled from the pain in my head and I tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow morning I would have no pit stops, walking night and day looking for that guy.

The worst thing happened.

I heard two giggles, and an alarm went off in my head, knowing the girls were there.

"Hey Fangy." The ruby glasses one said flirtatiously, obviously going for a new way to get me to let them um... kill me? That sounds really weird. My eyes widened slightly, how did they know my name? Then it hit me, and I knew what was happening.

Erasers.

I whipped around, my fists clenched and my feet firmly planted on the concrete.

'Now now Fangy…. Don't get to jittery. We just wanna get to know you." The other one said.

"Get away from me you freaks!" I say. They snort.

"Freaks? Are you sure you're not a bird kid?" One of them says bitterly. This one was losing her patience with me and I grinned.

"So you guys, I was just so scared that you were Erasers, but now I see…. You're not." I say, playing along. Both of their eyes widen, playing the innocent 'I don't know what you're talking about' look.

"Why don't we go to your house…. And we can have some _fun_." I say, trying not to gag while still trying to sound like I was actually into this.

"Oh now Fangy I didn't know we were on that level yet!" One of them squealed. I shrugged.

"We're not…. But you guys just might be an exception." I winked. The reaction I got was apparent, her breathing hitched and a sly but deathly smile appeared on my face. I put an arm around both girls.

"Let's go ladies." I say. They both look at me and walk me to their house. They live in an apartment building, and we slip into an elevator. I start to sweat at the tight space but try to cool myself. Soon enough, we're off the elevator and into the hallway. I smile; maybe the man is here.

I freeze.

Something's wrong.

And that's when they pounce.

The two girls practically slam me against a wall, both of their mouths fighting to get to mine. One of their mouths come close before capturing it fully and_ biting inside of my mouth with their razor sharp teeth_ as blood started to pour from it. I literally almost get barf in one of the girls' mouths but I hold it back.

You have no idea how weird this feels.

The brown haired girl punches me. I wrinkle my nose in disgust prying them off of me, trying to get into the kitchen. I thought I heard voices in there, and I wanted to know who was supposedly talking. I walk quickly, hoping to catch a glimpse of them. When I open the door to the kitchen, no one was there. I frowned; this just wasn't adding up.

"Fang, what's wrong? I thought we were having fun." The girls said in unison, which really freaked me out. I shook my head, opening the window in their small apartment and that's when I heard the growls.

I turned around, their faces morphing into a furry, ugly faces covered in scars. Their mouths were open with rows of sharp white teeth glowing.

"I said…. I thought we were having fun." They say in a gravelly voice and I get into a fighting stance. My head was still heavily bandaged, blood still pumping from the injury. It slowed to a trickle; but I wasn't taking any chances.

"Sorry ladies, or should I say dogs? But I've gotta fly." I say grinning. They both howl and I hop out of the window. I almost pump my fist in the night sky in a victory, but I felt some very sharp things scraping my ankles. I snarled; what the heck? I turn around to see the ruby glasses breaking, her face growing bigger. Her freshly sharpened claws were piercing my tanned skin, blood immediately coming out of the new cuts.

"Come back here Fang." She says dangerously low.

Okay I admit.

Coming to an Eraser's apartment wasn't my smartest plan.

Especially not now.

"Get away from me!' I say weakly, trying to shake off her claws. This just made it worse; digging themselves deep into my skin I couldn't help but let out a yelp. They pulled me into their apartment again, immediately coming at me with paws punching and jaws snapping. One of the girls phased back, their clothes having holes in them but this didn't stop her.

She once again pushed me against a wall, her hands trailing down my stomach with her claws exposed, leaving heavy scratches. She pulled off my shirt to kick me, and I grabbed it, trying to get it back on. She held my hands back and I kicked her in the stomach. She growled low in her throat and I knew I pierced a nerve. She snapped her neck back, looking at me with a new hunger.

Not angriness, but hunger for me.

For me _dead,_ might I specify.

I kicked her in the stomach again, my fists immediately crashing into her face, leaving ugly bruises and obvious gashes. I had forgotten about the other girl, she came barreling into my side. My surprise was shown on my face. I tried to jump out of the way but resulted in a weak stagger, my ankles still bleeding quickly.

"Either you stay or you die. Your choice." She says, almost breaking one of my ribs. A new, this time smart plan crawls into my head.

Good thing I'm a passable actor.

I hang my head.

'Okay, I'll stay." I say sadly. Both of their eyes light up and immediately start at my shirt again to kick me and beat me up. They tug it off again, this time leaving horizontal scratches on my stomach. As soon as they turn around I put a powerful fist into both of their backs. The skin there was purple and both of them let out cries. I couldn't help but smirk.

Erasers. Such stupid creatures.

I kicked them in the back for good measure, not quite killing them but definitely putting them on life support or something. I hobbled to the window again, this time getting out completely. I open my wings, stopping myself from facing an abrupt death with the ground. I realize the sharp pains in my ankles and I know I have to stop to bandage my feet up too.

"Well I could just…." I trail off, knowing the end of that sentence didn't need to be heard. Somewhere in New York, someone would see midnight wings with a boy attached to them in the night sky.

_Ha_, I think. _Bet that'll blow their minds_.

"Angel?" I ask her the twentieth time today. She stayed in her room the whole day. What's up with her?

"Can you just go away? I don't want to talk to you." She says coldly. A piece of my heart breaks away.

It had almost been a month since what happened with Fang, but yet Angel still stayed isolated.

"Angel…. please." I lean against her door weakly trying not to cry. A few minutes later the door is open to her room. I invite myself in, sitting on her bed.

Angel, we need to talk." I say seriously.

'What's to talk about?" She replies flatly. I glare at her.

"You've been the worst out of the Flock the past month, so get back in shape!" I say sharply, using the discipline card on her if she was gonna reply so smart to me.

What happened definitely shocked me.

Angel burst out crying, sobs shaking her body.

"I'm…. s-sorry Max! It's just…. Fang's past…. And you teased him so bad, and that wasn't right!" She said through her tears.

Fang's past?

"Angel…. can you tell me about Fang's past?" I ask gently. She nods her head slightly, and then shakes her head no.

Its it-it's his st-story to tell." She breathes out. I hug her, rubbing her back murmuring words to her.

"Okay then, maybe some other time?" I say softly.

She doesn't reply.

Fang is just a little mystery of his own, isn't he?

* * *

**The end! This took a really long time to type so please review! I am also going** to** do a question at the end of each chapter. I think it would be fun!**

**If you were a superstar, what type of star would you be? As in hip hop, country, pop, ya know that type of thing.  
**

**Review and I'm out!  
**

**~Glitter**


	11. If Only I Knew

**Hey guys, back with a new chapter! This chapter is short and elusive, but I really like it. :) Also, you might want to read the last chapter because I replaced the author's note with that chapter and it didn't pop up on the archive.  
**

**Thank you Glassheart-x for reviewing and I also got a couple of new followers and favorites so thank you for those!  
**

**Glassheart-x: Thanks, some people are confused by the way I write so I'm glad you think it's easy to follow. :D  
**

**On with the story!  
**

I wake up on top of a roof, a breeze passing over me. I shiver once, seeing my ankles bandaged. My head throbs badly, but I gently put pressure on my feet. As soon as they touch the roof I let out an 'Ouch!' I open my wings, floating in the air as I cradle my feet. I grab my bag and head off, down to New York City again.

As soon as I entered the city I was greeted by honking cars and lots of pollution.

Ah, the sweet smell of smoke and trash.

Welcome to New York.

I flew on, I obviously couldn't walk. It was still quite early in the morning, the sun not even shining yet. I suspect it to be about four o'clock in the morning. I took out a piece of the chicken I bought from KFC a week ago, (I know _so_ unhealthy) and took a ravenous bite from it. I munched on it as I sifted through different buildings, looking for an abandoned warehouse.

I just realized…. The abandoned warehouse thing is really cliché.

Shame.

Shaking my head, I flew further on.

Suddenly I blacked out.

_Little angels_

_When God calls little children_

_to dwell with him above._

_We mortals sometimes question _

_the wisdom of His love._

_For no heartache compares with_

_the death of one small child,_

_who does so much to make our world_

_seem wonderful and mild._

_Perhaps God tires of calling_

_the aged to His fold._

_So He picks up a rosebud_

_before it can grow old._

_God knows how much we need them_

_and so He takes but few,_

_to make the land of Heaven_

_more beautiful to view._

_Believing this is difficult_

_still somehow we must try._

_The saddest word mankind will know _

_will always be "Goodbye."_

_So when a child departs_

_we who are left behind,_

_must realize God loves children,_

_Angels are hard to find._

If only I knew….

**Okay so no one answered my question. D: I would be a pop star though. I DID NOT WRITE THE POEM. But it is on my profile.**

**Question: Cats or dogs? Why?  
**

**Review and I'm out!  
**

**~Glitter  
**


	12. Getting Him Back

**Hey guys, long time no update eh? Lol, sorry but I hoped I kept some of you guys occupied with my two-shot. I might post the last chapter to that tomorrow, I was hoping it would be done by tonight, but I guess not.** :/** So yeah this chapter is really short... like seriously, about a page and a half long. But I felt like I should end it where I did, like it shouldn't be a long chapter. So here it is, hope you guys enjoy! :) Oh yeah and thank you Skatzaa for reviewing AND answering my question. Sorry, but cats all the way! :P**

**On with the story!  
**

* * *

"Max, I need help with something!" I heard Nudge say and I groaned.

"Coming Nudge." I replied and proceeded to walk out of my room towards Nudge's room. I passed many rooms before finally getting to hers around the corner. She was painting something, her toffee brown eyes shining.

"How should I paint his eyes?" She tells me, her paintbrush in midair as if she was about to paint something but didn't. I tilted my head to the side in confusion; what the heck did she mean?

"Who are you painting?" I finally ask and she turns to me, blushing.

"The Flock. Including Fang. Last night I had a dream about when we were back at the …. School and I remembered this moment. I know I'm not too good at art, but I thought I'd give it a shot." She babbles and my heart stopped. Literally. It didn't start pumping blood back into my veins for a millisecond too long and I fell to the ground, blacked out. I heard a faraway shriek and a call for Iggy before I finally was swallowed into darkness.

I was alone with thoughts of Fang, and only Fang. A burst of butterflies found themselves in my stomach but I couldn't make a sound, it felt as if my mouth was glued shut so I couldn't breathe. I felt all of these emotions I never noticed before; such as the little feeling I get when I hear Fang. I had a terrible wrenching pain when I thought of him leaving us.

_How could I let him leave so easily, away from us? I need him, he needs me, and he's probably got himself in some type of mess by now. I need to go find him, but I can't like this. _

My conscious made me feel guilty, taunting me.

_This is all your fault. Fang. Poor Fang is gone because of the things you said to him, six months ago. You should've understood, he was all alone and you pushed him away even further as to where he's isolated to the outside world. You should've understood the most; you were best friends with him. It's too late now, he's disgusted with you. He never wants to see you again, ever. _

My body was carried into another room I could tell, and I was placed on something solid. My thoughts took me back under, it was torture. I understand now, why couldn't the thoughts just stop? It's like it wasn't even me thinking it.

That's it!

Angel was doing this. She had never been the same after the 'incident' with Fang, but I thought I had gotten through to her.

Guess not.

_You're a terrible Flock leader; you can't even recruit one of your best friends. That's when you know something's wrong. All your fault, all your fault, all your fault._

It chanted in my head, along with memories from our fight, to our childhood memories.

I sat up from my laying down position and shrieked: "SHUT _UP_!" Before dashing out of the window and using my super-speed to fly away.

Before I was out of range for Angel to send me messages, she sent me a picture of her smirking in triumph.

_All your fault, Max. All your fault._

Fang's P.O.V.

My feet had healed, and I took a few days to stop my search for the abandoned warehouse. What I was trying to figure out now was that poem. It sounded like a solemn poem you would say at a funeral. Did someone die….? I have no clue, there were absolutely no hints to what anything meant and heck, I was freaking sick of all of this!

It's like they're taunting me with a fortune cookie with the answers to Life, but they snag it away at the moment I reach it.

I don't understand anything anyway. I'm completely lost. Maybe I should go back to the Flock…. No, I could never, not after the cold things I told Max. They're probably all getting along fine. I don't want to be a burden like I was last time.

Max's P.O.V.

And that's when I figured out where to go: I was going to find Fang.

And bring him back. Because I need him. He needs me.

No denying it.

* * *

**So yeah, a little bit of POV switching but I thought it was needed. I also have some very exciting new for you guys! Okay, so I thought of this new story idea called 'Rich Kid.' This one will be more of a Max story, by the way. I already am almost done with the 2nd chapter. Oh yeah, and when I actually DO put this story on fanfiction the chapters will be kinda long, like 9 or 10 pages each. Sometimes even longer. I am absolutely in LOVE with this story, but I won't be putting it up on here until I'm done with this story which will be a while... so yup. I also think that 'Rich Kid' shows more of my better writing** **abilities.**

**New Question:**

**What do you love to do for Christmas? Or any other holiday you celebrate if you're not Christian.  
**

**Review and I'm out!  
**

**~Glitter  
**


	13. OHHHHH I GET IT NOW

**Hellooooo everyone! I am back with a new chapter, finally on time like I used to be! :D This chapter is AWESOME if I do say so myself. It has a lot of answers to mysteries from past chapters, and it also makes new mysteries. **

**Ah, the suspense. I love it. XD  
**

**Anyways thank you Skatzaa and Midnight-Rose4563 for reviewing! Also thank you Skatzaa for answering my question! :D  
**

**On with the story!  
**

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

"If I were Fang, where would I go?" I wondered to myself as I flew mindlessly eastwards. Dead grass was all that I could see for miles; it was actually really weird. The sky was blue with fluffy white clouds. It was really calm everywhere which made me disgruntled. I've never been somewhere like this, where nothing is out of place. I faintly remember when he was last here; he had a New York accent. It's not too strong, but it was definitely there.

Maybe he went to New York?

I ran a hand through my unkempt hair, suddenly doubting myself. I just left the Flock with nothing, Iggy could never lead them! I almost snorted; Angel would probably try to become leader or something. Even though she's only six. I couldn't turn back now; I still need him to come back to the Flock.

I changed my direction to go northeast, and started using my supersonic speed to get there faster.

_Fang, I'm coming. _

Fang's P.O.V.

I racked my brain for thoughts and ideas on that poem.

All of a sudden I felt this tugging feeling to go towards the Bronx, like something was there for me. It could be a trap, something the School put in me somehow.

But the _need _was clawing at my insides suddenly, willing me to follow its direction. I winced as the needy feeling started to turn into pain. I was in a park. I know, not really a good place to be if you're trying to stay low. There were a lot of people here though, and I kind of blended in. It almost felt like magnetism, something I've never experienced before.

I lost my breath from a wave of memories of Max.

_Flashback..._

_"Fang, the last test was so hard." Max said. Her voice was raspy, and she had multiple burns all over her body. She would never admit it, but her voice was shaky and I could feel the….fear radiating off of her._

_Our crates were right next to her, if we wanted we could touch the other person's hand. I did this now; I grasped her hand, and squeezed it softly._

_"They'll never be easy Max." I tell her truthfully, remembering a test I had last week. It ended up really painful for me, that's all I'll say. She gave me a smile._

_"I know, but that doesn't mean they don't hurt." She replies. She squeezes my hand back, and her milky brow eyes stare at me out of the corner of her vision. I stare back, not in the mood to talk. She opened her wings slightly, trying to rid the feeling of uneasiness in her back from keeping them closed for so long._

_"Max…" I mumbled, turning to face her completely. She did the same, her eyes wide. It was dark in the room they kept us captive in. Erasers were sleeping and their loud snores were more than irritating._

_We were only ten, but I had the sudden urge to kiss her. I guess she did too, because suddenly both of our heads leaned in, but we couldn't reach each other through the crates. I pulled back, looking away. It was the most emotion I've ever shown anyone here, and I saw the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks._

_"One day, don't worry." I sighed. This is what I said every night. We would always stay up later than the other kids. I would always tell her, one day we would get out._

_ Out of Flashback...  
_

Those feelings erupted in my chest so quickly I almost lost my balance and fell.

I wasted no time, flying to the Bronx.

I knew now.

No fight is worth losing Maximum Ride's friendship.

Max's P.O.V.

As I neared New York, I saw I was close to where the Bronx was. I landed quietly and then I was bombarded with smells and shouts everywhere. Cars went way over the speed limit, others were honking and yelling for someone to 'tone down their blasting radio.' Hot dog vendors were literally on every corner, and my mouth watered at all of the different foods I saw. People had no mercy; they would knock you down to get to wherever they wanted to go. I grinned.

This was my kind of place.

I walked down a sidewalk, grabbing a hot dog when the guy wasn't looking. I bit down on it, and almost moaned.

This stuff was almost as good as Iggy's cooking!

"If you think those 'dogs are good, try the pizza here." Someone said with a strong accent. I turned to the voice and almost immediately narrowed my eyes.

It was a guy, a teenager like me. He looked to be about fifteen and charming. His hair was brown and curly, and he had tortoiseshell colored eyes. He had a warm smile, but I didn't like him.

Even though his eyes were bright and happy, he seemed to have an almost gray shadow covering them. To anyone else he looked sweet, but I knew something was up.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" I replied to him and he nods.

"I could take you there, if you want." He offers and points to a pizza place across the street. I scoffed; this guy was already trying to take me on a date! I mean really.

Stranger danger, stranger danger!

I laughed at his proposal and shook my head.

"Sorry, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." I tell him sarcastically and he narrows his eyes for the slightest second but I caught it.

"Goodbye stranger." I called before walking away, taking another bit of my hotdog. I threw the rest in a trash can, and melted into the crowd. I heard footsteps and I almost rolled my eyes at how desperate he was.

"Wait up!" I heard his voice over everyone else's and I snorted, starting to walk faster. I needed to get to Fang, even though I had no idea which part of New York he was in.

"At least let me show you the big parts of New York. My job is to show all of the tourist attractions to people just coming here. Judging since you don't have an accent, you're not from here." He says grinning, his perfect white teeth glinting.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in you or your 'tourist attractions.'" I told him coldly before walking quickly away. I still heard his now becoming familiar footsteps and I almost face-palmed.

"Look, I don't want you following me you little creep!" I yelled at him. His eyes darkened before lighting up again.

"Is that so? I'm a 'creep?'" He says, putting air quotes on creep. I nod defiantly, just about ready to smash his face in. He suddenly grabbed me by the neck, slamming me into an alley before punching me in the stomach.

Hard.

I gave him a strong kick, but he stopped it, breaking my ankle. I snarled at him, how dare he?

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course I'm sure you stalker! POLICE, SOMEONE!" I shrieked loudly, flailing against him. I couldn't do much damage as he squeezed harder on my throat. I struggled for breath, and my eyes started to close- as I fell deeper and deeper into a darkness that I was actually afraid of.

Suddenly he threw me on the ground and started to morph into something really creepy.

It turned into a girl with fiery red hair, to the guy who practically almost just killed me to a…. Experiment?

It looked almost just like Fang, except it had deep purple eyes. She had long curly hair, and she wore er….fashionable clothes, which complemented her tanned skin. Even though her clothes were in style, they were all black and she had on spiked heels. When she grinned, it gave me a shiver.

She had fangs, that glinted like when the guy grinned at me. It reminded me of the Cheshire Cat and I stood up, my fists ready to swing for a punch. She just laughed, and looked up at the sky. From its former happy atmosphere, the sky turned dark as it started to pour rain. It pelted me, but she looked as if she just came from the beach.

Every droplet touched her skin, but it didn't make her wet at all. Purple and black cat ears popped out from her head and a tail lashed out towards me.

"Dearest Maximum, why are you so stupid?" She asked me innocently, fingering one of her fangs. I radiated anger and shouted my answer.

"Who are you calling stupid? You don't mess with me." I say dangerously, and all she did was laugh.

"Oh I won't mess with you, just kill you is all. I know all of your weaknesses Max. You can't win this battle. Not ever. You 'Flock' was already captured, so don't worry. Nobody will ever remember you, and you'll be gone quickly. I like a clean kill." She sneers at me, and lightning appeared in the sky.

This kind of made me slightly scared, but I didn't show it. I don't show weakness.

"You'll never kill me!" I tell her and I realize it's a weak reply.

"I would've preferred getting Fang first, but no matter Max." She says before launching into the air with cat-like grace, her spiked boot smacking me right in the face. I growled at this, already blood started to come from my wounds and they stung as the rain washed away the blood.

I realized she made it rain so I couldn't use my wings to the fullest, as if they're soaked I can't fly as well.

That doesn't mean I can't try.

I opened my wings, using my supersonic speed to make her fall down. Apparently she was so cocky she didn't think I'd be smart enough to realize this and her violet eyes widened as she fell. Most of my former opponents would have had to recover for a second, which I would use to my advantage.

But this girl, she got right back up, not phased a bit.

I shook my head, my hair sticking to my skin.

This would be one heck of a fight.

Fang's P.O.V.

I flew as fast as I could towards the Bronx. I could feel her presence, I knew she was close. I had to say sorry; I had to hope she would forgive me. I don't give apologies, so this is definitely a huge matter than can't be ignored. I saw the sign that showed I was where I was needed to me and I landed. There was a shriek and the sky just started pouring fast and with no mercy. I raised an eyebrow at this. Then I felt the tugging and I knew I was close to Max.

I looked everywhere, and I mean everywhere.

I started to get desperate when I heard a yell.

"You'll never kill me!" The feminine voice shouted and I froze.

Max's voice.

I ran so fast towards the place her voice came from. I was angry; someone was trying to kill Max?

No one tries to kill her.

She's mine, my best friend, my everything.

If red is an emotion, that was what I was feeling. My better-than-regular- vision came in handy when I saw someone with purple and black striped cat ears. I almost stopped breathing, _Cat-boy _was back?

His ears were orange though, not purple and black.

I remember my meeting with him, when we last met. I needed information I thought he was willing to give me. Lesson learned; never try to make an alliance with someone in the School.

I saw the girl who chased me into KFC, then a guy I'd never seen before. Then the girl went back to her 'cat self.' She was a shape shifter? That explains the dark shadow over her eyes, she worked for the School!

I feel so slow, as I am just putting the puzzle pieces together.

I felt something hit the ground which sounded _a lot_ like Max's body.

Okay enough of my epiphanies, I've gotta go help Max. As I ran over to the scene, I saw Max on the ground and bloodied. The other girl had a few punches here and there, but Max was a lot worse. I snarled at the girl and lunged for her.

Oh no, I am _way_ too boss for this girl to beat me.

Max's P.O.V.

I did everything I possibly could to fend her off, realizing I couldn't go on offense, just try to defend myself. I thought I was doing pretty well, but then she came and bit me.

With her fangs.

Before I closed my eyes, I saw a black blob appear. It wasn't Fang because it wasn't human.

It was just darkness.

As I let myself fall into unconsciousness I saw two familiar obsidian eyes look at me worriedly and…. affectionately?

I couldn't think about it anymore, because that's when I blacked out.

Yet again.

* * *

**I really like this chapter! Did you guys? C'mon, review! What happened to six reviews a chapter? LOL, just kidding. **

**To answer last chapter's question, we all go to family's house and have Christmas there, and then we have Christmas dinner! All I asked for was gift cards this year, but I got an IPad Mini! I love it!  
**

**Question:  
**

**What is your favorite pairing in Maximum Ride?  
**

**Favorite, follow, review, and tell you friends!  
**

**~Glitter  
**


	14. I Did It

**Hello everyone! WE'RE ALMOST TO 40 REVIEWS! :D Thanks for the reviews! Thank you Midnight-Rose453, Guest, and Skatzaa! Also thank you for all of the compliments on my stories from no one in particular, just thought I'd say that.**

**On with the story!  
**

* * *

I growled lowly, as I lunged for whoever it was. All she did was smirk happily, dodging every single punch, kick, anything I gave at her. I was so frustrated.

"C'mon Fang, is that all you've got?" She taunted me constantly, her tail swishing as if she was someone amazing.

Psh, yeah right.

Being me, the silent type I never reply, but sometimes I'll check up on Max. She looked so beaten up even though the fight wasn't even that gory. Her face was scratched up, the blood long gone from seeping out, now just red scars from the battle she tried to win. I shivered at this thought, it reminded me of my mother….how her beautiful face was lost forever because of some idiot Erasers. I clenched my fists, beyond angry now. How dare they, take literally everything straight from my hands!

Yet I thought I was guarded with the strongest locks and bolts, but they still managed to bring me down somehow.

I shook my head, cracking my knuckles, hearing dangerous cracks. I barely registered any pain, and with speed I didn't even know I had I pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. She hissed immediately, and her hands had unsheathed long and dangerous claws that came to swipe at me. I dodged on reflex, starting to get really annoyed. She jumped back up smoothly, but by this time I had already gotten behind her and kicked her in the back.

She winced, the only sign of pain I had seen on her face the whole time we had been out here.

Then I realized something very important.

All experiments have a weakness. If you hit them straight in the back, they get paralyzed slightly. It sounds really bad, but it is only about a mere second before the chemicals they injected in us start flowing through our bodies again, and we snap out of it. It had happened to me once, it was like I was frozen in place for a split second before going straight back into action.

Soon the girl remembered something very important as well.

Never let your opponent see your back. It's a weakness for anyone you fight, but it especially damaged us mutants.

"Fang! No one gets the best of me you little bird freak!" She snarled angrily, coming at me with incredible speed. I barely blinked before her fist came at my jaw and I just missed it although her hand caught me slightly it didn't do much. Her eyes widened in curiosity and I glared ferociously.

"No one has ever dodged a punch like that. Maybe you aren't worthless trash that they say you are." She says while raising an eyebrow. I just back away towards Max, picking her up gently before cradling her to me, trying not to hurt her. I had never seen her look so broken, even when I….yelled all of those things to her. I shook my head, and I put her under something to keep her sort of dry so she didn't get pneumonia or something.

"You have potential. Feelings, speed, strength, flight….you know Fang, you were meant to save the world. Not Max. But Jeb messed everything up because he loved her more." She says, her deep purple eyes turning a shade lighter before she ran away, somehow literally disappearing.

Okay, what the heck just happened? Whoever said Max was supposed to save the world?

I don't underst- ohhhhhhhh.

This explains so much.

I wipe my face off of dirt and rain, drying it with the flimsy shirt I had on. When I looked in the corner where I left Max she was still completely knocked out, unaware of our situation.

I came over and picked her up once more, and carried her all the way to a hotel.

Because I'm a gentleman like that.

As I opened the door to the hotel, I realized how badly dressed we were. I mean, it wasn't a motel (surprising, I know right?) but it was like a three star hotel. That's not too shabby if you ask me. I felt Max stir in my arms and I looked at her hopefully, praying she would get up. Then she settled back into my arms, and I sighed.

"Dude, what's with the unconscious girl?" The guy who was at the front asked me bluntly. I came up with a story right on the dot and replied easily.

"She's my sister, and she has to take a medicine for her asthma that makes her like this. Especially with the rain out I couldn't risk it." I said and he nodded, believing me like the fool he was.

"Sure man, whatever. How many rooms?" He asks, tapping his hotel pen impatiently against the table he was standing at.

"I'll take one room two days and three nights." I reply in a monotone voice.

"Okay, have a great stay!" He says in a bored tone and I grab my keys and room number information before walking off to our room.

"Room number 45—oh, here it is." I mumble to myself and I shove the key into the door, watching as the green light lit up and giving me access to our room.

I smiled faintly and looked around before closing the door.

In the corner of the room there was a queen sized bed with fresh sheets, and nice looking pillows that I couldn't wait to sleep on. In the middle was a little place to sit and watch TV, which I need to do so I can catch up on the world of today. Then on the other side there was a small kitchen with just enough necessities to last me for three days.

Awesome.

I thought first thing's first, take a shower.

I looked at Max and a little blush rose to my cheeks at the thought of washing her. Maybe I could just, er….turn away and give her some of my clothes? I didn't even want to think about that right now but I started the water in the sink.

I decided to wash her injuries and patch those up. When she wakes up she can give herself a shower.

C'mon guys, I'm not _that _perverted.

I took in all of the supplies I bought at the CVS, and got them ready. After I prepared that, I brought in Max. I looked at her arms first, and tried not to cringe. They were kind of purple looking in some places, with cat-like scratches all over them. I rubbed them clean with alcohol, glad she wasn't awake to feel the sting. After that I put on this special transparent cream that helped with my injuries. Then I wrapped the worst parts in bandages and used little Band-Aids for scrapes.

I did that for every visible part of her body. Then I washed her face of all of the dirt that caked on in the rain. She looked a lot better now, with everything fixed. I placed her on the bed gently, letting her rest quietly while I took a shower.

* * *

I put on one of my 'nicer' shirts and jeans, drying my hair. A wave of worry came over me, and I ran over to Max's side, making sure none of the bandages had come undone, or she wasn't bleeding. I slid onto the bed, watching her to see if her breathing was unsteady.

Gosh, I feel like such a creeper or Edward from Twilight, watching her sleep like that.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, I ducked away and went to the other side of the bed. Why am I feeling like this all of a sudden?

Just a couple of days ago, I was fine living alone, living the rebel life.

But _now_, I feel devoted to Max.

She's always been my best friend, and for about seven months kind of my enemy. So why have these feelings just kicked in? Oh wait, actually they didn't. I guess I was so blinded that I never even realized my own love.

That's just sad.

An urge to kiss Max again came back….like that old memory.

So I did.

I leaned down slowly; scared to see if she would wake up if I did this.

Her hair was dry after I washed it for her, (I have no idea how I figured out how to do that) and some of it was sprawled over her face. I brushed it away and looked at her closed eyes, wondering what she was thinking about. Then I hovered over her, my lips just inches from hers.

There were no dog crates blocking us now.

I closed the small space between us before pressing my lips to hers softly for a moment before pulling away to kiss her forehead.

Mission accomplished.

I felt a little more comfortable about it, so I pulled her to me, letting her head rest against my chest.

Then I sunk into those cool pillows and fell asleep.

* * *

?'s P.O.V.

I slunk away into the shadows, my face bright red now. I shook my head of all thoughts of him away, rubbing my forehead as a habit. A helicopter flew towards me and I climbed onto the ladder, none of the wind blowing at me. I was immune to it.

"Was your mission completed?" I heard the pilot ask mindlessly.

"Shut up." I reply, going all the way to the back of the helicopter and lying down there.

I sure do have something to tell the Boss.

We arrived sooner than we thought, and I hopped out of the helicopter walking icily towards the door to the School. Dark trudged next to me, its footsteps not heard.

I didn't really give it a name so I just call it Dark.

"You should've let me kill him." Dark muttered, as it flowed towards the door, opening it for me. I shook my head, suddenly feeling protective of him.

"No, like I said, he has potential! Maybe he can come back to the School, and we can be friends." I sigh dreamily, thinking of the unrealistic. Dark just snorted.

"Oh please, don't tell me you like him." It said in its strange voice. I shook my head, immediately rejecting that idea.

"Oh on, I do not like him. I just think he is useful to the School." I say defiantly and Dark just looks at me. Well, it actually can't look at me since it doesn't really have a face, or any shape, it's almost like liquid but more airy.

"You have to report to the Boss immediately." Dark says and I nod, already knowing the plan.

"Ugh, the Boss is horrible." I growl, my ears accidentally popping out. I walked down a metallic hallway, not glancing at any of the people who walked by me. I am 'the most successful experiment so far in our amazing history,' as they like to say.

It's not like I don't like the title. In fact, I use it to the fullest, by getting whatever I want when I want. You can call me spoiled because I know I am spoiled, you can call me cold-hearted because I am cold-hearted.

I swear, I take no offense.

It gives off the whole 'I know I'm bad' type of thing, and I like it. It gives me power. Then, because I was such a 'good little girl' when they tested on me, they let me be in the lab alone without guards. I couldn't escape because there were no windows, and the material the building is made of is something I could never break.

Besides, it's not like I want to escape, the School treated me well. They treated me better than anything I had at home anyways.

I created my own experiment, Dark, which was my right-hand man/woman, since it has no gender. Dark usually takes all of the dirty work, such as killing people, hurting people, oh and killing more people!

Sometimes I like to do it myself though. Like Maxie dearest, the most annoying person in the world. She was so mean to Fang, even though I enjoyed his feelings getting hurt. Now, not as much.

For some strange reason.

I opened the door to the Boss' room, not caring enough to knock. He turned around and sighed.

"Experiment AAWERSK8880, please try and knock." He says with a poker face.

I rolled my eyes, and waved my hand, "Whatever. Anyways, do you wanna hear about the mission or not?" I asked raising an eyebrow. His eyes widened curiously and he leaned in closer to hear well.

"Proceed." He said nodding and I began. "So I didn't execute either one of them, but here is the great news. Fang, remember the one you call a complete failure? Yeah, well he's not a fail. In fact he's actually quite strategic in many ways. His speed is unbelievable since their generation is so old now, and his strength is even better. He has feelings, but if he's mad enough he won't use them. I say he's almost as good as Omega." I finish and I see the Boss look at me warily.

"I told you to kill them." He said quietly.

"Yeah, but I didn't. Sorry dude." I say sarcastically.

"Next time you see them, kill them. And keep an extra eye on them; I want to know a little bit more about the failure boy." He says almost to himself. I glare at him threateningly.

"Don't call him that. His name is Fang." I say in a menacing tone before I slam the door shut and walk upstairs to my room.

As I sit on the bed, my eyes get big. What did I say back there?

Is there a possibility….I like Fang, like Dark was saying?

* * *

**Ooh, a mini little plot twister! And FAX! Well, kind of. Hope you guys liked this chapter, I think it's my best so far. I also gave you a lot of insight on ?'s P.O.V. don't take that for granted. ;)  
**

**Thanks for everyone who answered my question! I like Fax, but I read this story with Fudge which is actually pretty cute so... yeah XD.  
**

**Question: Do you like the story so far? GIVE FEEDBACK!  
**

**Favorite, follow, review, and tell your friends!  
**

**~Glitter  
**


	15. The Old Max

**Hey people, long time no chapter huh? Sorry, I've actually had this chapter finished for a while but never had time to post it so, here it is. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR 40 REVIEWS! Or 42 to be exact, lol. I know we can get to 50, keep 'em comin'! Thank you Midnight-Rose4563, BirdKidKirby, and Guest for reviewing!**

**On with the story!  
**

* * *

I heard the pitter patter of rain, when I became conscious of my surroundings. The mood of the world seemed to feel dreary, and slow what with the atmosphere Mother Earth created for the day. The rain seemed to pour on and on, which was actually comforting for me in a way. I finally opened my eyes; the first thing I see is Max.

Max….she looks the most peaceful she has in a very long time. The last time I really saw her was when she took me into their house so I could get healed up. She didn't look too good back then. There was always this crinkle in her forehead, as if she was always scrunching her nose up in thought. Her eyes were always fixed on something, like she could never get a break. Her hands would be clenched in fists, kind of like she was waiting for an Eraser to pop out of nowhere so she could punch its face in.

Now though, now she looked as if she was relieved of something. Her eyes were closed, and her forehead was crinkle-free, a smooth look on it. Her lips were in a smile, almost as if it were never ending.

To think I'd have to wake her up, and probably never see that peaceful face again.

What a shame.

I shook her gently, and I heard a mutter of, "Leave me alone." I smirked at this slightly, but relieved to know that when I shook her she was really only sleeping and still not unconscious. I shook her again, this time harder though.

"Max. C'mon." I say quietly, and this time she awoke with a glare.

"I am trying to sleep!" She hisses. I only smirk again.

Three...two...one.

"FANG! Why are we in a hotel room together, and how did I end up in this position?" She demanded answers and I gave her them. Her head was resting on my chest, and my arms were wrapped around her comfortingly. I suppose she didn't like the position. I watched her for a minute, her face seeming to lose all emotion when she remembered.

"Fang...you saved my life." She whispered breathlessly, turning to me. I only grinned and winked.

Yes, I can be a boss for all of you lame people out there.

"Yeah. I kinda did." I say shrugging, keeping to my 'quiet' look. She looked at me a moment longer before tackling me down and hugging me. I admit, I was quiet surprised.

Maximum Ride...was hugging me.

It was a great feeling really, and not just a 'oh my gosh you are so sweet thanks for being my best friend' hug for me. It was an 'I love you so much Fang I wanna be yours' hug.

In my eyes at least.

Her arms were draped around my shoulders, hugging me tight with happiness. I slowly put my arm around her waist, hugging her back. She was so warm...

Naw duh, any mammal is warm-blooded.

But it gave me a strange fuzzy feeling, and I hated it. Not because I didn't like it, but because I don't like feeling any type of intense emotion. It baffles me, when this happens. Really, I'm not kidding.

"Thanks." She said, and I shrug again as if it was no big deal.

"No problem." I mumble and she gives me a faint smile. We smile at each other for a little bit until she shrieks: "Oh no! The Flock! They've-they've been captured by the School!"

I shake my head to clear my mind, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure it wasn't a trick from that girl? She sounds like she lies a lot." I add in, and she looks at me.

"She might be lying, she might not. If she isn't we need to see if they're okay." Max tells me and I just nod, not in the mood to argue.

"C'mon, let's go Fang what are you sitting there for?" She asks when she bounces up from the bed, on her toes light and quick. I look out the window again and see the pouring rain, knowing we can't fly fast enough for our wings not to become heavy.

"It's raining." I say flatly. Now I know this kinda sounds a little weird especially since we're trying to save a few lives, but it is raining and we won't do any good with rain.

Apparently Max did not see that.

"So? I can use my supersonic speed!" She says making wild gestures with her arms and she cringes when she feels the straining wounds.

"Here's what I propose," I say calmly. "You rest up and heal and in a couple of days the rain will be dried up and you will hopefully be back to normal."

"What! Fang, no! What if they're dying?" She says frantically. Then I just shake my head, knowing they aren't dead.

"Now you're just getting paranoid." I tell her and Max groans exasperatedly.

"Fine and if they're dead I will kill you."She mutters, going over to the couch. I smirk slightly.

"Oh but Maxie, you love me too much." I say sarcastically, which only leads me to a glare that I know she is just praying will kill me.

"Say that again and I punch you in the face." She growls before turning back to the TV, starting to watch some shows.

I guess it's nice for the old Max to be back.

* * *

**I thought this chapter was short and sweet! What did you guys think?  
**

**Question:  
**

**Should I do another one-shot?  
**

**Favorite, follow, review, and tell your friends!  
**

**~Glitter  
**


	16. Running

**Hello all! I know I've disappeared lately, and I know that's bad. I'm working on a story I might post on FictionPress, because I've been reading a lot of stories from there more often. I barely read MR stories anymore, but I will finish this story because I hate authors that quit their stories. So this chapter is very short and I hate it...I'm thinking of restarting the whole thing, let me know what you guys think about on that. I'm serious, I think this is a terrible fic and I'm sorry you all had to read this mess...**

**Well, on with the story I suppose!**

* * *

"Got everything?" Max asks absent-mindedly, checking out the clearing on the cliff we were on. I handed her the black bag that I'd been using for years, nodding silently. She takes it from my hands and unzips it, looking at the content inside.

"Water, food, snacks, phone, laptop, first-aid kit..." She mumbles to herself and I watch her as she does so.

"Where's our flashlight?" Max points accusingly at me, her nose scrunched up in distaste.

"Well, uh you know we have enhanced sighting and all..." I say coolly, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. She rolls her eyes at my behavior and puts everything back in the bag.

"Well, let's get started on busting out the Flock!" She fist pumps the air excitedly.

"I kinda had a question." I tell her and she looks at me.

"What, Fang? What is it?" She says in an exasperated tone.

"There's a high possibility that cat thing was bluffing when she said the Flock was captured so...why don't we check the house first before we practically kill ourselves?" I explain, probably talking more than I would have. Her brown eyes are narrowed and I see she takes offense.

"Oh, so you don't like my plan?" She accuses me once more and I sigh, shaking my head.

"I never said that." I add and I don't think she's listening though, just talking crazy.

"Fine we'll do it your way." She huffs, crossing her arms.

"Oh don't be a baby." I tease her lightly and she pushes me off the cliff. My eyes pop open twice their size and I extend my wings at the last moment, the muscles in my wings stinging from the sudden take off.

"What the heck Max!?" I yelp, now flying at an even pace after I gather myself.

"Sorry, I don't like being called a baby." She uses my earlier words and I frown, pushing her myself.

"FANG!" She shrieks and snatches up the bag before it falls all the way down. I laughed to myself and flew faster so she couldn't catch me. I forgot she was so fast when she wanted to be and she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, laughing loud.

"Ha, I got you!" She says happily and I feel like I'm about to choke.

"Kinda- uh, dying over here!" I wheeze a little and she goes red, letting go of me.

"Sorry." She apologizes as I catch my breath.

"You're forgiven." I say lightly, my lips curving into a small smile. She smiles back and we start to fly quietly together.

"Wanna stop here?" Max asks tiredly, looking down at the town before us. It just so happened she decided to take a break in a town that looked like everyone was out to get you. The buildings were old, paint peeling off of the sides and beat up, vandalism like graffiti coloring the walls.

The houses were small and broken, it sort of looked like no one lived here. I looked to Max and I saw her eyes fixed on nothing, her eyebrows furrowed the way they always do when she's thinking about something. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but instead glances in my direction.

"We can deal," she finalizes her decision and I grimace at the old place, flying in the direction of a few trees. From my earlier shock of how strange this place was, I wasn't looking where I was going and I fell on the ground. I winced in pain but stood up, brushing the leaves and dirt off my jeans. I tilted my head up to the trees to find Max smirking at my fall, jumping down from a branch before starting to walk.

"C'mon slowpoke!" She whisper-yells. I walk up until we're almost walking at the same, brisk pace. The people here glared at us even though we did nothing to them.

Yet.

A group of bandits or something of the sorts eyed us warily, their gaze narrowing in on the both of us.

"What is up with these people?" Max says, her lips parted but not actually moving her mouth.

"I have no clue." I reply, keeping my eyes forward and trying not to look at any of the citizens. One particular gruff looking guy stepped down from his place at the old cathedral, crossing his arms in front of him. He wore a black muscle shirt and old jeans, his icy blue eyes following my every move.

"Max, we need to go. Let's stop somewhere else," I hiss urgently, keeping my pace the same but if you knew me well, you could see the slight bounce in my step, signaling I was nervous.

"Fang, they're just humans. We can deal." She repeats her earlier words and I close my eyes shut before opening them. I hear hushed whispers, one a man and the other a woman. I could barely hear what they said, and I strained to listen.

"He's catching on, sooner or later he'll figure it out." The woman declares in a defiant tone.

"Do not talk to me in such a tone, Miss. You know I can have you executed immediately if you do not cooperate." The man growls, obviously irritated.

"Whatever," she mutters lowly.

"Wait, listen." The man says and Max and I glance at each other, holding our breaths.

"Get them." The man says in a cold almost metal voice.

That's our cue to run.

* * *

**Yes well this story is a fail...ugh.  
**

**Question:**

**Should I restart this fic?**

**(P.S. I'll probably restart it anyways, even if you guys don't post your thoughts or you say no...) **

**Review, favorite, follow, and tell your friends! **

**~Glitter**


	17. Goodbye For Now

**Well hi. Apparently nobody reads this anymore so I'll go ahead and tell you. I'm going to redo both of my stories...I'll probably post a few one-shots before restarting them. Thanks for no feedback because now I know I seriously need to step up my game. :) Bye guys, I'll post when I get the time. **

**~Glitter**


End file.
